Chapter 57
The Confession is the 57th chapter of the Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga. Summary In the Ferris wheel, Misaki tries to confess her feelings to Takumi when they reach at the point where Cedric is no more visible was following them. But, its clearly hard for her to say it, and she ends up saying that she does not hates him as a ‘person’. Takumi is confused at this, and much to Misaki’s surprise, he gives her a muffler as a Christmas present. After looking at her surprised expression, Takumi asks is something is wrong, at which Misaki smiles and says, “I am just thinking that you are doing this for more than what I deserve.” On their way back, Cedric is still following them, however, he is interrupted by Maria who comments on his endurance, stating that he is not wearing too much clothes even though its cold. Maria grabs his shirt, and refuses to let go, stating that she wants to see a happy expression on ‘her’ face. She tries to stop him from following them, and also says, “Going that far to bring Takumi back, under the circumstance of not knowing the reason and act accordingly, I can’t stand it anymore.” On the other hand, Takumi and Misaki notice that Cedric is not following them anymore, and decide to have dinner. Misaki takes him to her Mother’s and sister’s favorite shop. She is happy as the food is cheap. Takumi isn't very fond of crowded places, however, he says that if its with Misaki, then he will be happy wherever he is. Misaki is again frustrated at the thought that she is not able to confess properly. She tries to say it, but once again, she ends up saying that she wants to eat a cotton candy. She glares at Takumi, thinking about the fact that he also gave her a muffler, and compared to her’s, it looks more expensive. When Takumi asks if something is wrong, Misaki says that she is angry at herself, much to his surprise. Takumi drops Misaki by her home and while leaving, he says that there was no feeling of Christmas today because of Cedric, stating that Misaki looked frustrated most of the time. Misaki watches him as he leaves, thinking that she wasn’t feeling uneasy because of Cedric. In her mind, Misaki thinks that the time, place, people watching, or the same present does not matters. She calls out his name and runs toward him with her present. She puts the muffler around his head, kisses him, and conveys her feelings, much to Takumi's surprise. He says that he is already familiar with that, and confesses his feelings as well. He asks her to be his girlfriend, stating that there might be many things in the future that might trouble her, and he can’t guarantee that he will be able to protect her. Misaki cuts him short, saying that she does not needs him to protect her, because she wants to be the one to protect him. Takumi comments that she is really like a ‘man’, and hugs her as she agrees to be his girlfriend. Navigation Category:Manga Chapters